Love don't Cost a Thing
by crazy for chichiri
Summary: Chichiri and some of the Suzaku 7 goes on a journy to Fu. They have to take a princess name Mei Li there. Later on, Chichiri founds out that he's in love with her. With a help from Tasuki and Kouji things begin to be a big delimma!
1. Princess Mei Li

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.  
  
Author:Crush on Chichiri  
  
Title: Love Don't Cost A Thing!  
  
Chapter 1 Princess Mei Li  
  
Chichiri, and the formal bandits were just sitting around the table, drinking jars of saki. Will, mostly Tasuki and Kouji whom did all of the drinking, while Chichiri drank tea instead.  
  
"Come on Chichiri! Drink!"said Tasuki as he shove a jar of saki in his face. Chichiri looked at his friend nervously.  
  
"I am not much of a drinker to tell you the truth."said Chichiri as he drank his tea quietly. Tasuki and Kouji exchange looks and just smile.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!! Everyone man is a drinker! Even Hotohori drinks, along with Tama--- Damn, Kouji you drank my jug! Get it away from your nasty mouth!"yelled Tasuki.  
  
"Mmmmm, delicous! Hey! Let go Tasuki! Stop it!"yelled Kouji as he grab the jar of saki. Tasuki also grab it, and they started to punch eachother playfully. Until the saki fell off of their hands and onto the ground, which it clattered, and the liquid spilled out.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!"screamed Tasuki and Kouji at the same time as they went on their knees to help the leaking stop.  
  
"You two are pathetic, you know. Acting like little kids!"said Chichiri.  
  
"No, that saki was the best out of all Konan! The best, and the most expensive!"cried Tasuki as he and Kouji continued to skwirm around. Everyone around them were starring at them like they were some crazy peasant.  
  
"Listen, I can buy you a new one. I can pay for it you know."Chichiri got off of his seat and walked out. With his staff in his right hand, and the left covering his eyes from the bright light from the sun.  
  
"People shouldn't be outside you know. Even if it was sunny, it's very chilly."he said and walked off into the alley.  
  
"Damn! Where the hell did that Chichiri go!? Kouji, hey Kouji, let's get outta here."said Tasuki.  
  
Chichiri walked silently through the eeri alley. It seem to him that there was someone following him. But who he did not know.  
  
"What do you want?"asked Chichiri as he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"My, my..........you seem to be work up........."said a man.  
  
"Who are you........ And what do you want?"Chichiri turned around and took a look at the man. His face and whole body was covered in a purple cape.  
  
"I, am a man of many answers, and many questions........ But I have just come here to see the great Chichiri."said the man.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"So, you're just here to see me? I do not believe you."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"People just don't pop out of no where and said that they're just here for no reason, you know."  
  
"Hmmmm, you are right."  
  
"So, what do you really want?"  
  
"I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What kind of favor?"asked Chichiri as he held his staff tightly.  
  
"I need you too come with me........ We need to talk in private."  
  
"We are alone, why not talk here?"  
  
"You're friends are coming. Tonight as the moon is full, meet me in the palace's garden!"  
  
"You mean, Hotohori's place? I am not to enter the garden without premission you know."  
  
"Then get premission. If you wanna know what is going on, then come to the garden okay. Good day!"he said and jumped up on the roof, and took off.  
  
"Chichiri! Where the hell did you go!?"asked Kouji and Tasuki as they reached him.  
  
"We looked all over for you! So, who were you talking too?"asked Kouji as he settled on the wheel barrow.  
  
"Nothing, I was just talking to myself you know. Will, we should get going. Dinner at pretty boy's palace."said Tasuki as he and Kouji begin talking to eachother.  
  
"That man........what does he want with me? And why me? And where in the world am I going?"asked Chichiri as he found himself lost in the alley, but he followed the singing of both formal bandits and was right behind them now.  
  
Chichiri watched with the other warriors as the princess walked in. She held such beauty, that made Kouji and Tasuki whistle. The princess looked at them, but her eyes were caught by Chichiri's happy fox ones.  
  
"Ah, Lady Li, how are you?"asked Hotohori as he walked down the stairs and hugged her. Hiko was holding their child in her arms, while smiling at the same time.  
  
"Hotohori, it is nice to meet you too. And, I am very flatter by all of your gatherings. It is indeed a very huge group."she said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Yes, it is. Here, let me introduce you to my friends. This is my wife Hiko, and my son.(don't know name) Over here is Tamahome, and Miaka, they are newly wed."Tamahome and Miaka both nodded their heads.  
  
"Mitskakei(I don't think if I spelled it right), Chiriko, Tasuki, Nuriko, and Kouji. Oh, and this here is Chichiri."he said pointing at them.  
  
"And, everyone this is princess Mei Li, from Fu. She is here to agree a truce, and yet is on her way to a village far from here, to the west. And I, will specifically choose the warriors who will go. That will be............... Chiriko......... Tasuki.....Kouji........Nuriko.....and Chichiri!"said Hotohori.  
  
"Yes your highness!"they all sayed bowing.  
  
"There is also a reason why the rest of you cannot go on this adventure, and that is because we need Mitskakei here for Miaka and Tamahome's child, and these two couples are having a baby, so they can't go. Will, we should all and get our rest. Your journy will start soon, so get packing okay. Good night, dismiss!"said Hotohori.  
  
"Yes sir!"said all of them and they left.  
  
"Hey! That princess is hot! I really don't like girls that much, but damn! She's like an angel!"said Tasuki. Chichiri noticed that Mei Li was watching him, and she was smiling at him sweetly. Chichiri can feel himself blushing.  
  
"Hello Chichiri........ I am glad to meet you....... They say that you are quite wise, and is quite powerful....... But......may I ask why you wear a mask?"  
  
"Will.........I---"  
  
"Chichiri! Let's go!"said Nuriko as he called after him. Chichiri nodded and then looked down at the princess' beautiful face.  
  
"Your highness....... May I take my leave?"he asked.  
  
"Yes you may....... Good night Chichiri."  
  
"Goodnight my lady."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will that's the end of the chapter. Things are heating up for the both of them. Anyways, sorry that it's too long. But you know, my first try so my bad! Anyways, on the next chapter, the princess will look and act extremely different, especially when they will enter a mysterious village, and weird things happens! So, good luck to all of the warriors who are on their way to where ever their destination is! Next on Love Don't Cost A Thing! It'll call, A Village of Men! 


	2. Chapter 2 A Village of Men

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Author: Crush on Chichiri  
  
Title: Love Don't Cost A Thing!  
  
Chapter 2 A Village Of Men  
  
Last time on Love Don't Cost A Thing, Chichiri have incountered with a mysterious man, whom wanted to talk to him at night in the garden. Also Chichiri and the others are on a journy to the west. With a princess at their side. The only warriors that are suppose to journy with her is, Chichiri, Tasuki, Kouji, Chiriko, and Nuriko.  
  
Chichiri decided to go to the garden, even if he felt suspicous of the man. But, it wasn't going to hurt him to go and talk, and by that he decided to bring his staff with him.  
  
"Chichiri! Hey ol' buddy, ol' pal!"said Tasuki as he caught up with his friend and pat him on the back with his big hands.  
  
"Oh, hello there Tasuki....... What brings you into such hurry?"  
  
"Nothing, just wanna see how you've been. Anyways, are you going to get ready? I mean, we leave tomorrow soon with the princess. Damn she's hot!"said Tasuki as he walked beside him.  
  
"Tasuki, we are on a mission to bring her to whatever place she needs to go, and quickly you know. It's not our duty to do other wise you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Will I'm gonna go to bed, night Chichiri!"said Tasuki and he left. Chichiri watched him leave and walked to the garden. He then went into the center of it and looked around.  
  
"Nothing.........."he said as he stood there in the quiet and peaceful night. Then, something move from behind him. Chichiri turned around and spotted the same man.  
  
"You are here, you actually came."  
  
"Sound surprise do you? Will, what is it? What do you want?"  
  
"You know that princess from Fu?"he said as he walked closer to him.  
  
"Yeah."said Chichiri as he watched him closely. The man stopped and sighed highly. Then, he looked at Chichiri.  
  
"She, is not what you think she is. She may seem kind, sweet, and generous, and is very beautiful, but she is bad news Chichiri. Do not get too close to her. Her objective here is for her to succesfully arrive at Fu. And once she does she's going to bring hell loose. War will start, again."  
  
"I........I do not believe you! Why would she do such a thing?"asked Chichiri as he glared at him.  
  
"Because that is her job!"  
  
"So, you are telling me not to bring her to Fu? But I thought that she's--- "  
  
"She tells us that she is journying to the west, but is lying. Once she get's there........you all will might get kill........"he said.  
  
Chichiri looked at him but shooked his head. He didn't want to believe him, but how can he trust this man. He could just be framing her, and might want to do something swift about all of it. The man took a step back and bowed.  
  
"If you do not believe me, then that is fine. And if you do.......then you will be smart enough to stay away from her, and avoid her at all cause.......... But remeber one thing, just be careful! Good night!"he said and jumped up. Then, he just disappear.  
  
"How.........."said Chichiri as he looked up in the sky, but then returned to his room, on the way he spotted Mei Li outside. She was smelling the lovely flowers which placed by her room. Chichiri walked behind her and then turned into Nuriko.  
  
"Hello there princess........ Why are you out here, and so late......."said Chichiri.  
  
"Oh, Nuriko! I was just......... Just smelling these beautiful flowers.......... They smell so good...... Here, smell this one........"she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him close to the flower which was now cupped in her hand. Chichiri never have a women grab onto his arm like that before. It made him feel kind of shy around her now.  
  
"Yes, it those smell good. Will........I should be going to bed now..... Good night Mei Li."said Chichiri as he begin to walk toward his room.  
  
"Goodnight Nuriko! Oh! And........can you tell Chichiri good night for me? Thank you!"said Mei Li and she went back into her room. Chichiri felt his face burning red. She wanted to tell him, to tell him that she wanted to say good night to him.  
  
"Confusing......"said Chichiri as he walked into his room and went to lay down on his bed. Nuriko was on the other side of the room, and was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"How can she be evil? I just don't understand her at all..........."he whispered and covered himself with his blanket. Slowly he fell asleep.  
  
"OKAY!!!!!! Let's get going!"sang Kouji and Tasuki at the same time. Chichiri yawned as he watched the two sing in unison. Then, he heard someone from behind, it was the princess. She wore original clothes of a normal person.  
  
"You changed into something formal."said Nuriko as he smiled at her. She nodded and then she stared at Chichiri. Chichiri noticed that she was looking at him, and he looked away.  
  
"Come on, let's get going!"said Kouji as he grabbed the other arm of Mei Li's and Tasuki on her other one, they walked toward their steeds. Chichiri watched Chiriko counting the horses that they can take, and need to share.  
  
"Three horses that we can take."said Chiriko as he looked at them.  
  
"But, that's not enough! There's more than 3 people! Like 7 or 5 here!"said Kouji as he pointed at eachone and counted them off.  
  
"No you moran! We share! Three for each one!"said Tasuki as he stood up proudly and confident.  
  
"No you idiots! I swear, you two need to be tutored by Chiriko here! Two people on each horse, and there are 6 people here! You see! Me, and Chiriko share, you dumb idiots share, and Chichiri with the princess share. Now do you get it!?"shouted Nuriko.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! All I remember is that me and Kouji shares a horse. Will let's get the biggest one Kouji."said Tasuki.  
  
The others went to pick their steed, while Chichiri and Mei Li just stood there, just quiet. He glanced at her then look back.  
  
"Chichiri......... we are to share a steed........ Let's go and choose one......."she said as she walked up ahead. He followed after her and smiled.  
  
After picking the steeds they wanted, they rode for a long while. Out of Konan, and in the plains. Mei Li wrapped her hand around Chichiri's waist as they rode along. He can feel her grip even tighter.  
  
"Chichiri.........you are shaking...... Are you nervous or something?"she asked worriedly. He looked behind himself and just smile.  
  
"I'm fine you know. Nothing wrong up here. How are you doing?"asked Chichiri.  
  
"I'm fine, just riding through the wind........you know......."she added and giggled. He blushed again and looked forward.  
  
Tasuki and Kouji tooked the lead, while Chichiri and her took the rear. Chichiri was quite glad that she was riding with him, and yet he was nervous.  
  
As they kept on riding. They spotted a village up ahead. It was a village that they have never seen before, and was hidden by the endless plains.  
  
"The Village of Men! We have to cut through there, then we can take the ship to Mt.Kunlun."said Chiriko as he looked at the map, while Nuriko steered the horse upward.  
  
"Wait! What do you mean by the Village of Men? I am not a man, if you have noticed."said Mei Li as she blushed.  
  
"Don't worry, you can disguise yourself as a man. Me, and Chiriko can help."said Nuriko.  
  
"Hey! Are you saying that we're not to manly enough for you two?!"shouted Tasuki from up ahead.  
  
"No, it's just that you have a problem getting yourself dress up Tasuki. And, if I let you two work on her, alone then........ Will, no one can trust you guys."said Nuriko.  
  
"Heh, heh! Thank you Nuriko. Will, we should get started! Oh, behind those trees!"said Mei Li as she watched the view of the village came closer.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!"said Tasuki.  
  
Chichiri felt Mei Li laughing to herself, and her hands were tickling his belly. Once they finally reach the trees, they all got off, while Kouji, Tasuki, and Chiriko went to the streams. Chichiri watched as the two of them leave him alone, and went to change.  
  
"Hey! Chichiri, can you help me with something?"asked Chiriko as he walked toward him with the map.  
  
"Yes, I would love to help you know. What is it?"said Chichiri.  
  
"Here is Konan, here is the plains....... The village of Men.......... Mt.Kunlun........and all the way over here is Fu. We are suppose to go west right? Then, why are we heading north?"asked Chiriko.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she changed her mind you know."said Chichiri.  
  
After a while or so, they finally have finish. By that time, Tasuki was sleeping, Kouji drinking, Chiriko nivagating the map, and Chichiri patting his steed.  
  
"Look at the new and improve.......... Mei Li!"said Nuriko as he held his arms wide apart and moved aside to show the new, and manly Mei Li.  
  
"Damn!"said Kouji as he stared at her. She indeed looked like a young man, very small, but a man. It was like, a younger version of the pretty boy, Hotohori. Her hair was tied up in a bun, with strands on the side of her face, reaching her waist. She wore one of Nuriko's clothes, which include armor. The make up and everything was off, and she looked ambarrassed.  
  
"Will, how do you think? Good right? Yes, I am the best of the best. Such a handsome young man, or should I say, such a pretty young man. You know, if I was a girl, then I'll go goo goo gaga over you."said Nuriko proudly.  
  
"Yes, I agree. She does look wonderful. Will, let us get going. Only a few yards away."said Chiriko, and he stepped over Tasuki whom had his eye open.  
  
"Hey, what's up with the new boy?"asked Tasuki.  
  
"It's me Tasuki, it's princess Mei Li...... Do you like my disguise?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah, damn you look different. But, you can never match my looks, no one can."said Tasuki as he jumped up, and landed on his feet safely.  
  
Chichiri smiled at her, in which she returned.  
  
Arriving at the village, Chichiri looked around. Nothing but men, and more men. They were chatting away, and were all gazing at the 5. Chiriko was holding Nuriko even tighter than ever.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with these people? They act like they've never seen a couple of handsome men around."said Tasuki looking at them.  
  
"They are acting quite strange you know. Why are they starring at us like that?"asked Chichiri.  
  
"Yes, will let's go and find an inn and rest for a while."said Chiriko as he and Nuriko got off of their horse, along with the rest of them.  
  
"Chichiri......... I have been meaning to talk to you........."she said, but then someone grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away.  
  
"Ooooooo, you are such a mysterious looking man. Tell me, no show me how you really look like under your mask! Come here cutie pie!"said a very handsome man. Chichiri smiled at him uncomfortably.  
  
"Will, I really gotta get going you know........ Sorry."he said.  
  
"Mmmmmm, you are also handsome........very pretty.......... You know, the most prettiest men, is the most handsome. How would you like to get to know me better?"asked another man.  
  
"Ummmm, I have to get going also....... We are together........"she said.  
  
"Together?! Uh! Not fair........ Well! Let's go and play with those two muscular men!"said the man whom were holding Chichiri and let go of him. The other let go of Mei Li and left toward Tasuki and Kouji.  
  
"That was strange you know! It was like they were---"  
  
"GGGGGAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE ALL GGGGGAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! RUN KOUJI, RUN!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"screamed Tasuki as one of them tried to kiss him. Kouji ran toward Chichiri and they both hid behind him.  
  
"That-that-that man tried to-to-to lip lock me!! He's, they're all gay! Chichiri, hurry, use your pure magic and flip it the other way around!"said Tasuki as he shaken in his boots.  
  
"At first, I thought that this place was only fell with straight men. But I didn't expect to be around with...........(gulp) not straight men."said Kouji.  
  
"Ahhh, come on....... We are looking for manly men."said the same man.  
  
"GROSS!!!!!! For your information, we are straight men. We like girls, some of us more than others!"said Tasuki, and he glanced at Kouji.  
  
"Will! Are you saying that all of you are girls then?"asked the man.  
  
"Haven't you heard what I have just sayed!? We are men, fully men, and we like girls, fully girls! Just like that one!"said Tasuki as he undid her top, and her bra shown. All around them, the men acted like little boys who didn't like girls.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!! A GIRL!!!! EVERYONE HIDE!!!!"screamed the immature men. Chichiri looked at the ambarrassed princess as she covered her chest. Though, Chichiri decided to use his cape like clothing, (which hung over his shoulder) and cover her with it.  
  
"How can Tasuki do such a thing? It's unrespectful you know."said Chichiri as he threw it over her. She caught it and thanked him.  
  
"Kouji! Tasuki! What have you two done now?!"yelled Nuriko as he came back with the worried Chiriko.  
  
"Why do you suspect us for doing something wrong!?"they both ask.  
  
"Because it always be caused by you. We gotta go right now, there's a boat that we bought. Let's talk about this later!"said Chiriko as he and Nuriko ran across the village. Chichiri helped Mei Li on the horse, and they rode off.  
  
"Avoid her......... Be careful......... It's interesting........."said Chichiri as he glanced at her. She looked so kind, and sweet. Yet, he have learned in the past, that looks can take forgranted. You may think something about them, either bad or good, and it ends up differently. He didn't want to make that same mistake.  
  
"There! There's the boat!"cried Nuriko as he and Chiriko got off of their steed and onto the boat.  
  
"Hey! It's too small for our horses! We can't just leave them here."said Tasuki as he got off of his horse. Chichiri along with the princess got off also.  
  
"Don't worry, me and Nuriko have an idea. Chichiri, we know that your magic isn't that strong now a days, ever since......will you know........ But, you can send these horses back to Konan, and back to Hotohori. Right? Can't you do that for me?"asked Chiriko as he smiled.  
  
"Yes, I could you know. Okay, watch out."Chichiri bring his fingers together and chanted. The horses glew blue and they vanished.  
  
"There, I have taken them back to Hotohori."he said and then turned around to face the others. At that moment, the men in the village started charging at them.  
  
"Kill them traitors!"said their leader, as all of them held fired torches. Nuriko hurried the others in the boat first and then he untied the rope.  
  
"Damn! They're throwing them torches at us! Let me just burn them!"said Tasuki as he took out his fan from the belt.  
  
"No, they are people too you know. We are not here to kill anyone. Don't do it Tasuki."  
  
"Who gives a damn! They're trying to kill us!"  
  
"Chichiri is right Tasuki....... Do not hurt them....... Please......."said Mei Li as she held his fan. He looked at her for a while, then grunted, he lowered the fan and glared at Chichiri. Mei Li smiled and gestured them to go.  
  
"Where are we going now?"asked Kouji as he rowed the boat, along with Nuriko.  
  
"We're going to Mt.Kunlun. Then.....we are heading are way to....... Fu........."said Chiriko. Everyone then looked at Mei Li.  
  
"What!? But, we were suppose to head to---"  
  
"Is there something that we should know princess?"asked Nuriko as he looked at her suspicously.  
  
"NO! I have done nothing! My directions are---"  
  
"If your directions are to head up west, then why does it shows the markings to the north, to Fu?! What kind of scam are you playing!?"asked Kouji.  
  
"Please, I am not trying to play any kind of scam!"she said with her voice shaky and hoarse.  
  
"How can we believe you!? You came here from Fu, to make a truce with Hotohori! Then you lie to us saying that you're going to the west! But on your map here it says to go north! We aren't going anywhere west, we're going back to Fu!"said Tasuki glarring at her.  
  
"Please, I am not trying to start anything....... Believe me......."she pleaded.  
  
"Liar! Traitor!"said Tasuki as he stood up. Then at that moment, Chichiri also stood up.  
  
"She is not a liar! Nor is she a traitor!"said Chichiri, and he sounded serious, that his voice wasn't his normal one. Much more of the inner Chichiri deep inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of chapter 2! Pretty interesting at the end of this chapter huh? Will, no one haven't seen Chichiri talk or act like that to one of the Suzaku Seven before! Wondering why Chichiri is sticking up for Mei Li, and what about Mei Li? Does she seem suspicous!? Is everything that hooded man have sayed is true? Will, find out later in Love Don't Cost A Thing! 


	3. A Horrible Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Author: Crush on Chichiri  
  
Title: Love Don't Cost A Thing!  
  
Chapter 2 A Village Of Men  
  
Last time on Love Don't Cost A Thing, Chichiri have incountered with a mysterious man, whom wanted to talk to him at night in the garden. Also Chichiri and the others are on a journy to the west. With a princess at their side. The only warriors that are suppose to journy with her is, Chichiri, Tasuki, Kouji, Chiriko, and Nuriko.  
  
Chichiri decided to go to the garden, even if he felt suspicous of the man. But, it wasn't going to hurt him to go and talk, and by that he decided to bring his staff with him.  
  
"Chichiri! Hey ol' buddy, ol' pal!"said Tasuki as he caught up with his friend and pat him on the back with his big hands.  
  
"Oh, hello there Tasuki....... What brings you into such hurry?"  
  
"Nothing, just wanna see how you've been. Anyways, are you going to get ready? I mean, we leave tomorrow soon with the princess. Damn she's hot!"said Tasuki as he walked beside him.  
  
"Tasuki, we are on a mission to bring her to whatever place she needs to go, and quickly you know. It's not our duty to do other wise you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Will I'm gonna go to bed, night Chichiri!"said Tasuki and he left. Chichiri watched him leave and walked to the garden. He then went into the center of it and looked around.  
  
"Nothing.........."he said as he stood there in the quiet and peaceful night. Then, something move from behind him. Chichiri turned around and spotted the same man.  
  
"You are here, you actually came."  
  
"Sound surprise do you? Will, what is it? What do you want?"  
  
"You know that princess from Fu?"he said as he walked closer to him.  
  
"Yeah."said Chichiri as he watched him closely. The man stopped and sighed highly. Then, he looked at Chichiri.  
  
"She, is not what you think she is. She may seem kind, sweet, and generous, and is very beautiful, but she is bad news Chichiri. Do not get too close to her. Her objective here is for her to succesfully arrive at Fu. And once she does she's going to bring hell loose. War will start, again."  
  
"I........I do not believe you! Why would she do such a thing?"asked Chichiri as he glared at him.  
  
"Because that is her job!"  
  
"So, you are telling me not to bring her to Fu? But I thought that she's--- "  
  
"She tells us that she is journying to the west, but is lying. Once she get's there........you all will might get kill........"he said.  
  
Chichiri looked at him but shooked his head. He didn't want to believe him, but how can he trust this man. He could just be framing her, and might want to do something swift about all of it. The man took a step back and bowed.  
  
"If you do not believe me, then that is fine. And if you do.......then you will be smart enough to stay away from her, and avoid her at all cause.......... But remeber one thing, just be careful! Good night!"he said and jumped up. Then, he just disappear.  
  
"How.........."said Chichiri as he looked up in the sky, but then returned to his room, on the way he spotted Mei Li outside. She was smelling the lovely flowers which placed by her room. Chichiri walked behind her and then turned into Nuriko.  
  
"Hello there princess........ Why are you out here, and so late......."said Chichiri.  
  
"Oh, Nuriko! I was just......... Just smelling these beautiful flowers.......... They smell so good...... Here, smell this one........"she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him close to the flower which was now cupped in her hand. Chichiri never have a women grab onto his arm like that before. It made him feel kind of shy around her now.  
  
"Yes, it those smell good. Will........I should be going to bed now..... Good night Mei Li."said Chichiri as he begin to walk toward his room.  
  
"Goodnight Nuriko! Oh! And........can you tell Chichiri good night for me? Thank you!"said Mei Li and she went back into her room. Chichiri felt his face burning red. She wanted to tell him, to tell him that she wanted to say good night to him.  
  
"Confusing......"said Chichiri as he walked into his room and went to lay down on his bed. Nuriko was on the other side of the room, and was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"How can she be evil? I just don't understand her at all..........."he whispered and covered himself with his blanket. Slowly he fell asleep.  
  
"OKAY!!!!!! Let's get going!"sang Kouji and Tasuki at the same time. Chichiri yawned as he watched the two sing in unison. Then, he heard someone from behind, it was the princess. She wore original clothes of a normal person.  
  
"You changed into something formal."said Nuriko as he smiled at her. She nodded and then she stared at Chichiri. Chichiri noticed that she was looking at him, and he looked away.  
  
"Come on, let's get going!"said Kouji as he grabbed the other arm of Mei Li's and Tasuki on her other one, they walked toward their steeds. Chichiri watched Chiriko counting the horses that they can take, and need to share.  
  
"Three horses that we can take."said Chiriko as he looked at them.  
  
"But, that's not enough! There's more than 3 people! Like 7 or 5 here!"said Kouji as he pointed at eachone and counted them off.  
  
"No you moran! We share! Three for each one!"said Tasuki as he stood up proudly and confident.  
  
"No you idiots! I swear, you two need to be tutored by Chiriko here! Two people on each horse, and there are 6 people here! You see! Me, and Chiriko share, you dumb idiots share, and Chichiri with the princess share. Now do you get it!?"shouted Nuriko.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! All I remember is that me and Kouji shares a horse. Will let's get the biggest one Kouji."said Tasuki.  
  
The others went to pick their steed, while Chichiri and Mei Li just stood there, just quiet. He glanced at her then look back.  
  
"Chichiri......... we are to share a steed........ Let's go and choose one......."she said as she walked up ahead. He followed after her and smiled.  
  
After picking the steeds they wanted, they rode for a long while. Out of Konan, and in the plains. Mei Li wrapped her hand around Chichiri's waist as they rode along. He can feel her grip even tighter.  
  
"Chichiri.........you are shaking...... Are you nervous or something?"she asked worriedly. He looked behind himself and just smile.  
  
"I'm fine you know. Nothing wrong up here. How are you doing?"asked Chichiri.  
  
"I'm fine, just riding through the wind........you know......."she added and giggled. He blushed again and looked forward.  
  
Tasuki and Kouji tooked the lead, while Chichiri and her took the rear. Chichiri was quite glad that she was riding with him, and yet he was nervous.  
  
As they kept on riding. They spotted a village up ahead. It was a village that they have never seen before, and was hidden by the endless plains.  
  
"The Village of Men! We have to cut through there, then we can take the ship to Mt.Kunlun."said Chiriko as he looked at the map, while Nuriko steered the horse upward.  
  
"Wait! What do you mean by the Village of Men? I am not a man, if you have noticed."said Mei Li as she blushed.  
  
"Don't worry, you can disguise yourself as a man. Me, and Chiriko can help."said Nuriko.  
  
"Hey! Are you saying that we're not to manly enough for you two?!"shouted Tasuki from up ahead.  
  
"No, it's just that you have a problem getting yourself dress up Tasuki. And, if I let you two work on her, alone then........ Will, no one can trust you guys."said Nuriko.  
  
"Heh, heh! Thank you Nuriko. Will, we should get started! Oh, behind those trees!"said Mei Li as she watched the view of the village came closer.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!"said Tasuki.  
  
Chichiri felt Mei Li laughing to herself, and her hands were tickling his belly. Once they finally reach the trees, they all got off, while Kouji, Tasuki, and Chiriko went to the streams. Chichiri watched as the two of them leave him alone, and went to change.  
  
"Hey! Chichiri, can you help me with something?"asked Chiriko as he walked toward him with the map.  
  
"Yes, I would love to help you know. What is it?"said Chichiri.  
  
"Here is Konan, here is the plains....... The village of Men.......... Mt.Kunlun........and all the way over here is Fu. We are suppose to go west right? Then, why are we heading north?"asked Chiriko.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she changed her mind you know."said Chichiri.  
  
After a while or so, they finally have finish. By that time, Tasuki was sleeping, Kouji drinking, Chiriko nivagating the map, and Chichiri patting his steed.  
  
"Look at the new and improve.......... Mei Li!"said Nuriko as he held his arms wide apart and moved aside to show the new, and manly Mei Li.  
  
"Damn!"said Kouji as he stared at her. She indeed looked like a young man, very small, but a man. It was like, a younger version of the pretty boy, Hotohori. Her hair was tied up in a bun, with strands on the side of her face, reaching her waist. She wore one of Nuriko's clothes, which include armor. The make up and everything was off, and she looked ambarrassed.  
  
"Will, how do you think? Good right? Yes, I am the best of the best. Such a handsome young man, or should I say, such a pretty young man. You know, if I was a girl, then I'll go goo goo gaga over you."said Nuriko proudly.  
  
"Yes, I agree. She does look wonderful. Will, let us get going. Only a few yards away."said Chiriko, and he stepped over Tasuki whom had his eye open.  
  
"Hey, what's up with the new boy?"asked Tasuki.  
  
"It's me Tasuki, it's princess Mei Li...... Do you like my disguise?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah, damn you look different. But, you can never match my looks, no one can."said Tasuki as he jumped up, and landed on his feet safely.  
  
Chichiri smiled at her, in which she returned.  
  
Arriving at the village, Chichiri looked around. Nothing but men, and more men. They were chatting away, and were all gazing at the 5. Chiriko was holding Nuriko even tighter than ever.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with these people? They act like they've never seen a couple of handsome men around."said Tasuki looking at them.  
  
"They are acting quite strange you know. Why are they starring at us like that?"asked Chichiri.  
  
"Yes, will let's go and find an inn and rest for a while."said Chiriko as he and Nuriko got off of their horse, along with the rest of them.  
  
"Chichiri......... I have been meaning to talk to you........."she said, but then someone grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away.  
  
"Ooooooo, you are such a mysterious looking man. Tell me, no show me how you really look like under your mask! Come here cutie pie!"said a very handsome man. Chichiri smiled at him uncomfortably.  
  
"Will, I really gotta get going you know........ Sorry."he said.  
  
"Mmmmmm, you are also handsome........very pretty.......... You know, the most prettiest men, is the most handsome. How would you like to get to know me better?"asked another man.  
  
"Ummmm, I have to get going also....... We are together........"she said.  
  
"Together?! Uh! Not fair........ Well! Let's go and play with those two muscular men!"said the man whom were holding Chichiri and let go of him. The other let go of Mei Li and left toward Tasuki and Kouji.  
  
"That was strange you know! It was like they were---"  
  
"GGGGGAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE ALL GGGGGAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! RUN KOUJI, RUN!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"screamed Tasuki as one of them tried to kiss him. Kouji ran toward Chichiri and they both hid behind him.  
  
"That-that-that man tried to-to-to lip lock me!! He's, they're all gay! Chichiri, hurry, use your pure magic and flip it the other way around!"said Tasuki as he shaken in his boots.  
  
"At first, I thought that this place was only fell with straight men. But I didn't expect to be around with...........(gulp) not straight men."said Kouji.  
  
"Ahhh, come on....... We are looking for manly men."said the same man.  
  
"GROSS!!!!!! For your information, we are straight men. We like girls, some of us more than others!"said Tasuki, and he glanced at Kouji.  
  
"Will! Are you saying that all of you are girls then?"asked the man.  
  
"Haven't you heard what I have just sayed!? We are men, fully men, and we like girls, fully girls! Just like that one!"said Tasuki as he undid her top, and her bra shown. All around them, the men acted like little boys who didn't like girls.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!! A GIRL!!!! EVERYONE HIDE!!!!"screamed the immature men. Chichiri looked at the ambarrassed princess as she covered her chest. Though, Chichiri decided to use his cape like clothing, (which hung over his shoulder) and cover her with it.  
  
"How can Tasuki do such a thing? It's unrespectful you know."said Chichiri as he threw it over her. She caught it and thanked him.  
  
"Kouji! Tasuki! What have you two done now?!"yelled Nuriko as he came back with the worried Chiriko.  
  
"Why do you suspect us for doing something wrong!?"they both ask.  
  
"Because it always be caused by you. We gotta go right now, there's a boat that we bought. Let's talk about this later!"said Chiriko as he and Nuriko ran across the village. Chichiri helped Mei Li on the horse, and they rode off.  
  
"Avoid her......... Be careful......... It's interesting........."said Chichiri as he glanced at her. She looked so kind, and sweet. Yet, he have learned in the past, that looks can take forgranted. You may think something about them, either bad or good, and it ends up differently. He didn't want to make that same mistake.  
  
"There! There's the boat!"cried Nuriko as he and Chiriko got off of their steed and onto the boat.  
  
"Hey! It's too small for our horses! We can't just leave them here."said Tasuki as he got off of his horse. Chichiri along with the princess got off also.  
  
"Don't worry, me and Nuriko have an idea. Chichiri, we know that your magic isn't that strong now a days, ever since......will you know........ But, you can send these horses back to Konan, and back to Hotohori. Right? Can't you do that for me?"asked Chiriko as he smiled.  
  
"Yes, I could you know. Okay, watch out."Chichiri bring his fingers together and chanted. The horses glew blue and they vanished.  
  
"There, I have taken them back to Hotohori."he said and then turned around to face the others. At that moment, the men in the village started charging at them.  
  
"Kill them traitors!"said their leader, as all of them held fired torches. Nuriko hurried the others in the boat first and then he untied the rope.  
  
"Damn! They're throwing them torches at us! Let me just burn them!"said Tasuki as he took out his fan from the belt.  
  
"No, they are people too you know. We are not here to kill anyone. Don't do it Tasuki."  
  
"Who gives a damn! They're trying to kill us!"  
  
"Chichiri is right Tasuki....... Do not hurt them....... Please......."said Mei Li as she held his fan. He looked at her for a while, then grunted, he lowered the fan and glared at Chichiri. Mei Li smiled and gestured them to go.  
  
"Where are we going now?"asked Kouji as he rowed the boat, along with Nuriko.  
  
"We're going to Mt.Kunlun. Then.....we are heading are way to....... Fu........."said Chiriko. Everyone then looked at Mei Li.  
  
"What!? But, we were suppose to head to---"  
  
"Is there something that we should know princess?"asked Nuriko as he looked at her suspicously.  
  
"NO! I have done nothing! My directions are---"  
  
"If your directions are to head up west, then why does it shows the markings to the north, to Fu?! What kind of scam are you playing!?"asked Kouji.  
  
"Please, I am not trying to play any kind of scam!"she said with her voice shaky and hoarse.  
  
"How can we believe you!? You came here from Fu, to make a truce with Hotohori! Then you lie to us saying that you're going to the west! But on your map here it says to go north! We aren't going anywhere west, we're going back to Fu!"said Tasuki glarring at her.  
  
"Please, I am not trying to start anything....... Believe me......."she pleaded.  
  
"Liar! Traitor!"said Tasuki as he stood up. Then at that moment, Chichiri also stood up.  
  
"She is not a liar! Nor is she a traitor!"said Chichiri, and he sounded serious, that his voice wasn't his normal one. Much more of the inner Chichiri deep inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of chapter 2! Pretty interesting at the end of this chapter huh? Will, no one haven't seen Chichiri talk or act like that to one of the Suzaku Seven before! Wondering why Chichiri is sticking up for Mei Li, and what about Mei Li? Does she seem suspicous!? Is everything that hooded man have sayed is true? Will, find out later in Love Don't Cost A Thing! 


End file.
